The Wallflower Blooms Reboot
by Sliver Wolf Demon
Summary: Shy wallflower, Miea Ranation, has always wanted to step out and show the world what she could really do. But when her crush goes away and when a lot of werid things start happening, will she be able to survive to get a new life? -reboot of an old fanfic.-


I do not own yugioh gx or I would have killed 4 kids by now, I only own my own characters.

Life is funny sometimes, you think everything is completely normal for one second, the next second your whole life has been turned upside down. My life is just like that right now. Hello, my name is Miea Ranation, I'm 17 years old and a Ra yellow at the Duel Academy. I'm not 'pretty' like someone like, oh, I don't know, Alexis Rhodes, nor am I popular like her. I'm just a plain and simple girl, Brown hair tied up in a French braid, blue eyes with glasses, a pretty fit body due to the torture of my friends, Reina and the devil twins, Cath and Jen. What I lack in looks I make up with my smarts, as one of the top students I am always looked for when it comes to help, so much I have to ask for money just to let people into my room. Call it extortion, call it whatever, I'm broke most of the time so I have really no choice. But no matter how much I'm looked upon as one of the smartest, I'm just a lowly wallflower as the twins put it, never really noticed at all. I really don't mind it, it's something I really don't care about normally. However, I always wanted to get noticed by someone who has been my crush since I was a child. The boy in question? Bastion Misawa, the top smartest student in the school. I always stayed back and watched him from afar but not in a stalker way! I silently rooted for him in duels and hoped the best for him. I never really got the chance how I felt about him even though we were close friends in study and research. But now I kind of regretting it, you see, what you are reading is after the whole Society of Light thing happened and now the one person for who I've had a crush on for so long, is now gone to work with Dr. Eisenstein. I send him letters to check how he's been doing but lately I have had no replies lately from him. I could only wonder what has happened over there. Anyway, tomorrow there is an assembly, I hear that new students that are coming from the other schools. I honestly wonder what they are going to be like. Though it really doesn't concern me not one bit. Also, lately, I've been having this weird feeling, like something big is going to happen, SOON. Maybe it's just my nerves acting up. Whatever is going to happen, I hope that someday, I'll step up and shine like I hope to become.

Miea yawned as she sat up from her bed after a long night of sleeping peacefully. There was a loud knocking at her door, she went to it and opened up to see her best friend, Reina, the blond haired, green eyed girl was smiling. "What is it Rei?" Miea said sourly, she was NOT a morning person and hell have mercy on the person that tries to wake her up early.

"Today is the day of the assembly, get ready and I'll meet you in it."

"That's what you came here for?"

Reina shrugged. "Pretty much, yes."

"...Later." she closed her door and sighed. It was going to be a long day for the wallflower and hopefully it would be quick. She quickly got a shower and got dressed into her uniform, which looked like the boys Ra uniform. Contrary to popular belief, there are girl dorms for red and yellow, not many girls are in those dorms really but they are real. 'Hm...I wonder if the students are boys or girls?' she wondered to herself as she tied her hair up to her usual braid. She grabbed her deck and bag before walking out of the dorms. She pushed up her glasses and yawned, just another day to her. She stopped as she heard voices calling her name in the distance, they belonged to Tyranno Hassleberry and Syrus Truesdale, two of her classmates. "Hey, Miea, have you seen Jaden at all today?" Syrus asked in a semi worried voice. She looked at them and shook her head

"Sorry guys haven't seen him, try looking in the main building." She advised.

"Thank you little lady, now were off!" Hassleberry said as they ran to find their friend. She smiled a bit, she respected the Yuki kid ever since the entry exams. After all, despite the bad test grades, he had some talent in him even she knows that much.

She walked to through the grounds, killing some time before the assembly when all of the sudden, she heard growling. She froze in place and slowly turned around to see a crocodile, a big one at that. "Ah ah ah ah..." she tried not to scream, shivering madly as the animal started towards her. "S-stay away from me!" she started to back up into a tree. "Stay away" Why was a crocodile here? She stared at it as it inched closer. She was totally going to die now.

Then, the heavens decided to have mercy on the poor girl "Shirley, down girl!" she looked up to the owner of the voice. It was a guy, around her age, he dressed like a cowboy, had brown hair and a blue eye, the other one was hidden under bandages. He kneeled to the animal and claimed it down before looking at the scared Ra yellow. "Sorry about that miss. You must have startled Shirley here." He spoke in an Australian accent. 'Yea right, not as much as she startled ME.' she thought in her head but nodded and said "I-I understand.." She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh GEEZ! I gotta go! Um...sorry if I was trouble!" she started to run to the school. 'I'm LATE!' she thought as she ran into the room were the students were gathering. She stopped to breathe when she was in, then she heard two voices say "WOW! New record!" at the same time. It was the Jarnerashi twins also known as the devil twins Cath and Jen.

"What do mean 'new record'?"

"Well...we knew that..."

"You would be outside and not hang with us before the assembly started..."

"So we made your watch go faster so you would hang out with us!" they grinned as they said the last thing together. Miea was silent and started twitching, an evil aura appeared and tried to attack the twins but Reina appeared on time and grabbed her from behind, Miea still struggled.

"GRRR! LET ME AT THEM!"

"Help! Help! A demented monster is trying to get us!" the twins said at the same time. "Let it go Miea, it's not worth it." Reina said trying to calm the angry girl down and when she was calm, she let go of her. "What's the matter with you wallflower? You've been so grumpy lately." Cath said ruffling her black hair and had confusion in her gray eyes, the same was with Jen, wallflower was their nickname for her. Fitting huh? Miea sighed and said "I don't know..." "Oh...you're still sad about Bastion?" Jen said with a sly look. Miea blushed and said "That's none of your business!" The twins grinned their signature Cheshire cat grins and were about to say something before Reina interrupted them, defusing the situation by saying "I think we should sit down now, looks like it's about to start." The twins pouted and groaned but Miea sighed in relief. They all sat down in their rows, Cath and Jen sat behind Miea in the Ra yellows, Reina, however was with the Obelisk blues so she had to move away from the little group to take her proper seat.. As the new students were introduced, the twins were having a mini commentary quietly behind Theia, which made her twitch a little in annoyance. Always talking those two.

"Hm...All guys so far. I don't know if I say yay or boo to this."

"I say yay, that Adrian guys cute."

"Sis, you have no taste in men."

"I do so!"

"Whatever. Hm… Axel looks like a guy from the military and is that duel disk looking like a gun?"

"Stereotypical much?"

"Hush, the next one coming up."

Rolling her eyes, Miea looked to see the next one and who she saw made her mouth drop slightly. It was the guy she ran into and the crocodile that tried to take a bite out of her! Sheppard said that his name was Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, and Jim was carrying the crocodile, Shirley, up. 'Wow...he's strong.' she thought but she heard the twins muttering

"Oh~~~ He's here!"

"Oh we are so going to give him a welcome hug when we get the chance!"

Theia had no idea what they were talking about but it seemed a little weird for them to say things like that. The next one was Jesse Andersen, who was late, the twin's commented about how he was the long lost brother of Jaden and the new professor, Viper, scared the twins so much, they actually went quite, much to Miea's enjoyment. After the assembly ended, Miea eyed the twins as they started to sneak up on Jim. Disaster in 3...2...1 "JIM!" They suddenly hugged him from the sides, Cath of the left, Jen on the right. 'Ouch, no one has been able to stand after the twins tackle hugs, this guy really is tough.' Jim started laughing "Why I am I not surprised that you two nuts are here?"

"Aw, don't call us that..."

"We are friends aren't we?"

"I suppose you two are right."

"'Suppose'? What's that supposed to mean you jerk!"

Miea walked up to them, wondering what they meant. Jim noticed her "Oh, you're the Sheila I met earlier." "Yea...um, my name's Miea Ranation." She raised her hand to shake his. He smiled and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet ya, Cath and Jen had told me about you." "Oh really…. Wait a second, they know you?" She looked over at the twins who were now greeting the other new students, a confused expression on her face. "Family friends, anyway, they seem to tease you a lot from what I hear." "Of course." The girl said flatly, feeling left in the dark. Then Shirley suddenly growled, causing Miea to jump back in surprise. "Ur...I'm not even going to ask why you have a live man eating animal with you." She said nervously. "Ah, don't worry. Shirley is normally friendly." Jim chuckled lightly, not seeing anything wrong with it. "Uh huh." She nodded flatly. 'Normally…Like I'm sticking around that thing at all.' She thought sourly. Fate sometimes is an odd thing but it certainly loved to prove her wrong.

Please review and rate


End file.
